Alone
by Ryhn
Summary: Petite fin alternative de l'épisode 4x15, Que se serrait 'il passé si Grey n'avait pu se mettre a l'abri après l'attaque au chlore. TeamFic.


Diclaimer : aucun des personnages de cette série ne m'appartiens, ils sont l'unique propriété de David Mamet …

Il s'agit d'une petite fin alternative pour l'épisode 4x15 ou un terroriste lance une attaque biologique sur la ville de Sierra Ridge : ) Que se serrait il passé si Grey n'aurait pas réussit à ouvrir la porte du camion frigorifique.

TeamFic, Not Slash/Romance

Enjoy : )

* * *

><p>- Madame… Madame restez avec moi !<p>

Malgré ses efforts incessants, la jeune femme allongée à ses côtés n'avait plus aucune réaction. Seul son faible pouls était le signe qu'elle était encore en vie … mais sans doute plus pour très longtemps. Tout comme lui s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen d'ouvrir rapidement la porte du camion dans lequel s'étaient réfugiés les plus proches conducteurs quelques minutes auparavant. Dans un élan d'espoir, il avait espéré que l'air contenu dans les pneus de sa voiture leurs permettrait de tenir, ne serrai-ce qu'une minute ou deux, le temps de forcer la porte pour se mettre en sécurité. C'était sans compter l'égoïsme et ingratitude de certaines personnes, prêtes à laisser mourir l'homme qui les avait sauvés, au profil de leurs propres vies…

- Madame ! Tenez bon, tout vas bien se passer !

Mais tout ne se passerait pas si bien, il le savait. Déjà, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'était ralenti au point qu'il ne le sentait presque plus. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que son cœur ne cesse totalement de battre, plus qu'ne question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit qu'un corps de plus, abandonné au milieu de cette petite route parmi tant d'autre. Cinq secondes… six… C'était fini. Sa fine main retomba mollement au sol, sous son regard impuissant. A court d'air lui aussi, il lâcha son autre main, celle qu'il avait serré avec force pendant plus de cinq minutes, accompagnant son amie d'infortune durant sa longue agonie. Ce n'était même plus la peine de commencer la réanimation artificielle, ses propres poumons envahi par le chlore. Après un dernier regard pour la jeune inconnue, il accourut vers le camion, utilisant ses dernières forces pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte coûte que coûte.

Durant plus d'une minute, il tambourina contre la paroi métallique, espérant que quelqu'un vienne a son secours. A bout de force et surtout, de souffle, il se laissa glisser lentement le long de la porte froide, la vision obscurcie par le manque d'air. Petit à petit, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, ignorant les protestations de son esprit qui luttait pour rester éveillé. Pour lui aussi, les secondes étaient comptées.

_- Reste éveillé mon frère ! _

Surprit, il rouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait changé, y comprit les cadavres envahissant la route. L'air, toujours aussi irrespirable, lui brulait les poumons.

_- La voiture Betty Blue ! _

Inlassablement, la voix de Jonas résonnait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son regard se posa sur le véhicule le plus proche, à savoir une grosse berline type Mercedes, coutant plus cher que le salaire annuel de toute l'Unité réunie. Celle-ci, garée à seulement quelque mètres, avait l'avantage d'avoir les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Enfin c'était peut être un avantage pour lui, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à fracturer une vitre et ainsi améliorer le conditionnement de l'air à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, mais certainement plus pour le conducteur qui gisait, mort, affalé sur son volant. Sans hésiter, il fit un effort surhumain pour se lever, avant d'avancer en vacillant dangereusement vers le véhicule. Glissant sa main à l'intérieur, il parvint à ouvrir la portière et après s'être assuré que l'homme était bien mort, le déposa doucement au sol avant de prendre sa place.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il ferma toutes les fenêtres, limitant ainsi l'exposition au gaz, mit le contact et alluma à fond la climatisation. Epuisé et à bout de force, il luttait pour chasser l'air empoisonné de ses poumons. Chaque respiration lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard et plus le temps passait, plus le reste de son corps en pâtissait. Sa vision, du fait du manque d'oxygène, était parsemée de points noirs, brouillant sa vue. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, limitant ainsi la précision de ses gestes. En tant que « médecin » il connaissait les risques qu'apportait une exposition prolongée au chlore… Œdème pulmonaire entrainant une insuffisance respiratoire… entrainant elle-même la mort…

_- Bouge de là Grey ! Faut pas rester ici ! _

Pourquoi entendait il Jonas, alors que depuis le début, il était seul ? Peu être le manque d'air commençait à le faire dérailler et qu'en plus des problèmes pulmonaires, il aurait aussi a faire face aux troubles mentaux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la voix avait raison. Rester ici ne ferait rien d'autre que le rapprocher de la mort. Profitant de la fraicheur pure de l'air conditionné, il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

_- C'est bien mon pote ! Continue comme ça ! Vas vers la ville ! _

Cette fois ce n'était plus Jonas mais Brown qu'il entendait. Malheureusement, si la climatisation lui avait apporté un peu de répit quelques minutes auparavant, l'odeur du chlore commençait a revenir, lui brulant la gorge. Aller vers la ville… Dans d'autres circonstances cela n'aurait posé aucun soucis, mais là … La jauge d'essence était dans le rouge depuis qu'il avait commencé à rouler, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les problèmes ne recommencent.

_- C'est quoi cette conduite de fillette Betty Blue ? Arrête de rêver et fonce bon sang !_

Et voilà que maintenant, c'était au tour de Mack. Décidément, il était bien en train de devenir fou. Sans compter que toutes ces voix commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Mettant en pratique sa formation de soldat, il roula le plus rapidement possible, esquivant les différents obstacles qui se dressaient en travers de sa route. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le moteur fatigué s'arrêta, à sec. Il était seul, perdu dans les vastes étendues désertes de la Californie, coincé entre la chaleur insoutenable causée par le grand pare brise et l'air qui se faisait rare. Tout comme le moteur, la climatisation avait elle aussi décidé de rendre l'âme… C'était fini…

Sans bouger pour tenter de gaspiller le moins d'air possible, il réalisa que tout était terminé. Après avoir passé des années a courir dans les chemins les plus escarpés, a combattre dans les zones les plus dangereuses de la terre, il allait mourir dans une voiture volée en Californie…Le comble pour un sergent de l'Unité Delta. Lentement, ses yeux se fermaient…

_- Betty Blue ! Ne t'endors pas ! C'est un ordre soldat !_

Ordre ou pas, il ne pouvait plus continuer. La privation d'air, accompagnée par l'empoisonnement au chlore l'avait affaibli au point que bouger un doigt était devenu aussi dur que de soulever une montagne. Tout était terminé, la lutte acharnée qu'il avait menée aura été vaine et, dans une dernière respiration, il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience…

**0°o0°o0°o0°0**

- C'est son camion !

Surpris, Jonas releva la tête en direction de Mack. A force de recherche, ce dernier avait réussit à trouver le pick up que conduisait habituellement leur frère d'arme… Sauf que personne n'était à l'intérieur et que les pneus, complètement à plat, avait rendu le véhicule immobile. La seule certitude qu'ils pouvaient encore avoir était de savoir qu'a un moment ou a un autre Betty Blue était passé par là. Alors qu'il marchait, son pied heurta un objet métallique. Un pied de biche, jeté négligemment sur le sol, non loin de la porte d'un grand camion frigorifique. Immédiatement, son cœur s'emballa et, après un appel aux autres membres de son unité, il entreprit de forcer la paroi métallique, usant de toutes ses forces pour la faire plier.

Finalement, au bout de deux longues minutes d'acharnement, la porte s'ouvrit enfin a la volée. Malheureusement pour l'Unité, si les deux adultes et trois enfants, assis au sol, les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, ils ne virent nulle part la trace du sergent disparut. Surprit, Jonas ne put s'empêcher de marquer une seconde d'hésitation, immédiatement rattrapée par Mack qui se chargea des miraculés. Après s'être assuré qu'ils allaient tous bien, Brown s'approcha du père qui serrait son fils dans ses bras.

- Monsieur, avez-vous vu un autre homme ici ?

- Heu … Je … Non…

Doctor Snake fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc cet homme n'était pas capable de fournir une réponse clair. La question n'était pourtant pas bien compliquée. Suspicieux, il se douta qu'on leur cachait quelque chose, le problème étant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de bavarder. Betty Blue était en danger et le retrouver était la priorité capitale.

- … De type hispanique, environ un mètre soixante quinze. Il était au volant d'un pick up gris.

- Non, je vous dis que je n'ai vu personne.

Malheureusement pour le père de famille, la vérité éclata au moment où son fils, trop jeune pour savoir quand il valait mieux se taire, répondit à Brown, sous le regard craintif et furieux de son père.

- Vous parlez du monsieur qui nous a fait sortir de la voiture et que papa a enfermé dehors ? demanda t'il innocemment.

- Je … Voyons Kyle, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des mensonges ! Ne faites pas attention, il a tendance à avoir un peu trop d'imagination !

Gêné, l'homme fuyait du regard les membres de l'Unité, espérant finir cet interrogatoire le plus rapidement possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fureur de Jonas qui, lassé de perdre du temps inutilement, décida d'employer la manière forte. En une fraction de seconde, le père se retrouva avec un P-90 chargé à bloc à quelques centimètres de son visage. Blême, celui-ci se plaqua contre la paroi, histoire de s'éloigner un peu même s'il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi mon homme n'est pas ici et surtout, vous allez me dire où il est sinon je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Placés stratégiquement entre le petit et son père, Mack et Brown lui cachait le spectacle traumatisant, tout en écoutant attentivement. Il fallut quelques seconde au père pour comprendre que jamais Jonas ne lâcherait l'affaire, aussi décida t'il de tout avoué.

- Je … je suis tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas mais …

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! hurla Doctor Snake, à bout de patience.

- L'homme que vous cherchez … Il nous a sauvé la vie … On pouvait plus respirer et …Il a porté mon fils jusqu'ici. Sans lui, on serrait tous les deux morts…

- Où est Grey ?

- Quelques minutes après, on a entendu une femme dehors… Il a dit qu'il devait aller la chercher et il est sortit… Oh mon dieu, j'ai si honte … Quand il est sortit, j'ai pensé que nous aurions plus de chance de survivre si personne ne rentrait ici… Vous devez comprendre, il y avait si peu d'air respirable…

Immédiatement, Mack et Brown se ruèrent dehors. Si Grey n'avait pas pu retourner dans le camion, cela voulait dire qu'il avait été beaucoup plus exposé au chlore et donc, que les chances de le retrouver en vie déjà faibles n'en devenaient plus qu'infimes. Tandis que Brown continuait à chercher dans tous les côtés, Mack composait le numéro de Ryan précipitamment.

- Dirt Driver pour Dog Patch 06 , on a besoin des images thermiques pour les deux dernières heures aux coordonnées suivantes : 1965 Alpha Sierra Tango 558456 Delta Romeo Foxtrot. L'un des notre manque à l'appel !

- Dog Patch 06, bien reçut, je vous envoie ca immédiatement. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Betty Blue.

- D'accord je vais faire tracer son téléphone. Terminé.

Aussitôt dit, Ryan raccrocha. De l'autre côté, si Mack et Brown était toujours à la recherche de leur ami, dans le camion la tension était à son comble. Honteux d'avoir trahis l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le père de famille, plaqué contre la paroi, tremblait comme une feuille. Devant lui, Jonas le toisait avec dédain, l'arme finalement pointée vers le sol.

- Le sergent Grey a risqué sa vie pour sauver la votre et celle de votre fils !

- S'il vous plait … je …

- La ferme ! Je vous préviens, si jamais mon ami est mort par votre faute, où que vous soyez je vous traquerais sans relâche et je ne m'arrêterais qu'après vous avoir enfoncer une balle dans la tête ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Soudain, la voix de Mack retentit, attirant instantanément l'attention de Doctor Snake qui semblait à deux doigt de tuer l'homme devant lui sur le champ.

- Ca y est ! On a les coordonnées du portable de Betty Blue ! Le signal de son téléphone a été repéré a une dizaine de miles d'ici, en direction de Sierra Ridge !

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- BETTY BLUE ! Allez soldat c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Debout Carlito !

Malgré le masque à oxygène placé sur son visage et les encouragements de ses _frères_, le corps du sergent Grey restait immobile. Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes que Blane, Mack et Brown était arrivé sur les lieux. La voiture de Charles n'avait pas été très compliquée à trouver, étant la seule sur cette interminable route déserte. Retenant leurs souffles, ils s'étaient dirigés vers leur ami qui gisait inconscient, appuyé sur le volant. La peur au ventre, Jonas avait alors vérifié que celui-ci était toujours vivant, avant de constaté avec effroi qu'il avait cessé de respirer et ce, depuis une durée indéterminée. Tandis que Mack contactait le QG , ordonnant l'envoi immédiat de secours sur les lieux, Jonas et Bob avait commencé le massage cardiaque.

- Allez mon frère ! Tu vas pas nous lâcher maintenant hein ! Respire sergent, c'est un ordre !

Malheureusement, nul ne savait combien de temps Grey avait été exposé au gaz mortel, même s'ils pouvaient deviner qu'il en avait ingéré à un niveau bien supérieur au seuil de tolérance. Sans répit, les deux soldats continuèrent la respiration artificielle durant quelques minutes qui leurs semblèrent durer une éternité. Finalement, après les deux dernières insufflations, les yeux de Carlito s'ouvrirent lentement. D'abord prit de panique en voyant les visage de Doctor Snake et Cool Breeze si près de lui, la situation empira quand il recommença chaotiquement à respirer. L'air frais brulant ses poumons abimés par le chlore le fit partir dans une toux aussi douloureuse qu'interminable.

- Doucement mon pote, calme toi ca va aller ! Respire lentement !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour un homme ayant été au contact d'un gaz hautement toxique pendant plus d'une heure. Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts insoutenable, déjà, l'air semblait passé un peu plus facilement et le visage de Grey avait reprit des couleurs. Celui-ci, appuyé littéralement sur Jonas, luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, épuisé par ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

- C'est bien, continue comme ça Betty Blue…

Un regard, il n'en fallut pas plus a Jonas pour comprendre. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son ami, il savait qu'une seule chose importait à ses yeux en cas de crise. Aussi répondit-il rapidement à la question muette que le sergent lui posait.

- Tout le monde va bien mon frère ! On a choppé ceux qui ont fait ça !

Ayant ainsi obtenue la réponse a la question qui perturbait depuis quelques heures, Carlito porta la main à son visage et retira le masque à oxygène, au grand désarrois de Bob qui s'empressa de l'en empêcher.

- Garde ça Betty Blue, les secours vont bientôt arriver !

Malgré l'insistance de Cool Breeze, dans un effort surhumain, Grey repoussa une nouvelle fois le masque et, avant que quiconque n'ait eut la possibilité de protester, se mit enfin à parler d'une voix rauque. Trois mots … trois mots qui suffirent à redonner le sourire à ses frères, trois mots qui leurs firent réaliser que le cauchemar était enfin terminé… Trois mots, juste avant de sombrer dans le noir, épuisé.

- … Merci les gars …

**The End**


End file.
